


A Pride of Lions

by WhenStarsLie



Series: A Lioness Smeared in Green [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Angry Paladins, Angry lions, BAMF Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Katie is dead, Pidge is dead, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Platonic Relationships, Protective Pidge | Katie Holt, Revenge, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Sorry Not Sorry, Strong Language, Team as Family, Torture, Yes I did the deed, captured paladins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenStarsLie/pseuds/WhenStarsLie
Summary: Team Voltron was captured and the Green Paladin is dead.Never before has the pride of Lions hunger for revenge.





	1. Day One: Log Code T89S-19U311S

_Initializing…_

_Reconfiguring data…_

_Please wait…_

A loading screen glared him. Black, grey, and white haunting the recesses of his mind. Hunk didn’t want to do this. It felt personal…too sacred to put his hands on. _This is her stuff. I can’t just…_but a part of him knows he have to. He _must_ do it, whether his teammates urged him or not. If there’s anywhere that could have the traces of her last days, it would be within the very walls of the Green Lion’s hangar and in her room. Everything has to be thoroughly searched for but never moved out of the room. That’s what they agreed on. That’s what the least they could do.

_Please enter your password._

Hunk sucked in a breath. His eyes have seen and been stopped by the same screen over and over again for the last week. Thousands upon thousands of passwords guessed and tried but none were accepted. Eyes flitted on the paper filed neatly at the ground beside him. A list of possible passwords from her brother, Matt. The older Holt has tried his hand to get access on his younger sister’s laptop to no avail. Hunk could still remember the frustration in his voice and the denial in his eyes.

“Why won’t you open up?” He slammed his fists on the ground, barely missing the laptop by inches. “I know Katie left something! I know she did! She’s alive! Goddammit! I know she’s alive!”

It took Shiro, Keith, and Hunk to pull him out of the hangar and leave the laptop alone. Shiro has to steer him to her room to give him the time to cry his heart out alone. Hunk does not have the heart to silence the anguished cries echoing in the residential corridor as he himself too was mourning. All of them are in their own ways. His fingers tapped the keys with trembling fingers.

_Wrong password. Please try again._

Four more attempts and the cool down timer began. Hunk gazed blearily at the screen, watching the timer beeped at each second lost. Behind him, the Green Lion loomed unresponsive in eerie silence. Her particle shield is up and her eyes dim at the absence of a Paladin. No candidate has turned up yet and Allura, despite her duty, didn’t have the heart to do so. She tried to connect with the Green Lion – to get a glimpse of her Paladin’s last moments – but the Lion denied her. _Denied everything and everyone that comes across her. _

Hunk didn’t know how many but a few vargas has already passed since. Her laptop still refused any passwords he inputted so far. He knew it will be difficult; she doesn’t want anyone snooping around her things without permission. _What’s her password? If I were her, what would I put? _He peered at the paper and saw only one suggestion left. He got another attempt before the timer starts again. He paused before the screen before reluctantly typing the password.

_Loading…_

_Welcome back, Pidge!_

Hunk breathed out a sigh of relief he was holding in. The loading screen faded out into a simple black wallpaper with a lone folder at the upper leftmost corner of the screen that Hunk knew that is not right. He has managed to sneak in glances in her laptop whenever he caught her too focused on her work. She always has her desktop wallpaper in a slideshow comprised with her family pictures before the Kerberos mission, her Space Family’s picture, and her and Green’s picture. Her applications and files were all segregated in labeled folders for order and easy navigation. The screen before him is nothing like her. _Like an omen of a tragedy._

He moved the cursor and clicked twice on the folder. A list of videos popped up – all labeled in a day and a log code. Hunk didn’t know what to make of it. _Were they a compilation of information she hacked? Were they footages she has stolen? Or were they moments that led up until that fateful day?_

Part of him wanted to tell the others immediately about his find but he wanted to see first what the videos have in-stored for them. He wanted the others to be prepared no matter what. The cursor hovered on the very first video and with two quick, successive clicks, the video opened up and started to load.

_BZZZTT! BZZzzt! Bzzzt!_

_Ca-chank! Chink!_

Static poured on the screen and the sounds of adjustments made were barely heard from the noise. After half a minute, the static cleared and a familiar face appeared on screen.

_“Hello? Is this on? Is it okay now?”_

Hunk went stiff. His eyes refusing to peel off the screen. She was sitting cross-legged before the screen in her casual clothes, untamed mass of chestnut-colored hair, and big, round eyeglasses that she never needed. The Green Lion stood by the background – a stark contrast against the polished walls of the hangar. The space mice were sitting on her legs, noses twitching as they stared at the screen.

“Hmmm…I think it’s fine now.”

She looked so _alive_ that it made Hunk teared up. He pressed her headphones that Lance gingerly returned against his ears and listened carefully to her voice.

“Okay…now how to start?” She looked thoughtful, glancing at the mice. “Maybe I should label this video first.” The mice squeaked approvingly and she nodded. “Alright. I guess…Day One: Log Code T89S-19U311S?”

Platt looked at her questioningly. “What? Too long?” She shrugged. “I think it’s great.” She turned back to the screen and cleared her throat. “So, yeah. Day One: Log Code T89S-19U311S.”

“Hello, this is Pidge. The Paladin of the Green Lion.” She gestured at the mice on her lap. “And these are our resident space mice. This is Platt and Chulatt.” She patted the two mice on their heads. “And Planchu and Chuchule. They’re Princess Allura’s, but most of the time they roam around the Castle of Lions and do their own stuff.”

"There are other four Paladins but they’re currently out of commission with Allura and Coran.” She paused, eyes glazing briefly. Hunk recognized that look, as if she was deliberating if the video is worth continuing or not. “They got captured. By the Galra. All six of them together with their Lions. It’s only me, the mice, and Green who were left.” She clasped her hands together, thumbs twiddling together. “I don’t have a lead yet on their location but…” She sighed. “I hope they’re fine. They’re strong. I would know because I always trained and fought with them.”

“I’m planning to contact Matt and see if the rebels got any information about their whereabouts and maybe do some search on my own…” She swallowed thickly. She seemed unsure what to say next. “I guessed that’s that? I really don’t know what to say. I supposed the idea of them being all captured hasn’t sunk in well in my mind. It’s just…doesn’t seem possible.”

She looked at the mice who shared the same worried look. “Yeah, I guessed that’s that. I’m ending this video now.” She reached out and the screen turned blank. The first video has already ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little tidbit for readers out there. Each log code has a hidden meaning and some may play a crucial role in the story plot. Try deciphering them to get a bit of insight from Pidge’s thoughts while filming the videos.


	2. Day Two: Log Code 6UC11-7A12R1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This might be the longest chapter I have written yet in any of my stories.

The spoon made a soft _CLINK! _as it scooped up a small portion of the food goo from a bowl. Pidge sat cross-legged on the revolving chair; the hangar of the Green Lion still in the background just like the previous video. A bowl of food goo on the desk in front of her and Platt feeding on the spoon outstretched by the youngest Paladin’s left hand. The other space mice were nowhere to be found but a distant squeak can be heard occasionally in the background.

“So, yeah. Day Two.” Pidge started without looking at the screen. “Log Code 6UC11-7A12R1. Two days of the Castle of Lions floating aimlessly in space without any Altean to pilot it. Thankfully, we’re in a friendly star system or else, we’re a walking Capture-Me Galran advertisement.”

She placed the spoon back on the bowl and stretched her legs down as she finally turned her attention to the screen. Platt climbed and dangled precariously at the edge of the bowl as he sniffed its contents. “I should probably try to recall how things went like this. That and based from the recordings I've managed to scour from the transmission logs of the Castle. Though, if there’s anything I’m sure about,” She scowled as she crossed her arms. “_It’s always the Galra’s fault._”

* * *

“Paladins, the supply ships will be arriving to your position in five doboshes.”

“Got it, Princess.” Shiro nodded at the holographic screen. “Hunk, Lance, and I will escort them to their destination. Keith, you go ahead and clear the path for us. Pidge will send you the route once she’s done with the scan.”

“Roger that.”

The holographic screen winked to nothing. Pidge slumped forward on her chair on the bridge, arms stretched out in front of her as she tapped on the holographic screens spread out before her. A radar screen flashed at her right; the progress bar already at eighty percent. At her left, a map of their route was displayed. Five dots blinking on the screen where the Lions were waiting for their clients in space. Their mission today is fairly easy: escort the supply ships bound to one planet named Aledosc that the combined forces of Voltron and the Blade of Marmora freed three quintants ago. The galaxy in which the planet is located is still mostly in the grasp of the Galra empire and thus, the supply ships required envoys to travel safely to their destination. Once their mission is accomplished, they will proceed on assisting the squad sent by Kollivan to infiltrate a Galra headquarters a few light-years away from their current position.

Pidge swiped through the screens and noted the three blinking dots approaching near their location. Allura hailed the deployed Paladins and three of them took their positions on the rear and the sides of the fleet. The Red Lion remained on standby as Keith waited for Pidge’s transferal. The youngest Paladin barely listened to the exchange between the fleet and the Castle of Lions. Bits and pieces of the conversation floating in her attention as the scanning screen beeped. The hundred percent blinking in Altean alphabet. She paged in Keith and transferred the mapped route to his Lion.

“Shiro, I already transferred the route to Keith.” Pidge reported. “I also did a scan of the area twice and no enemies are spotted. I’d say you’re good to go.”

“Thanks, Pidge.” Shiro said and then addressed the Altean Princess. “Princess, contact the Blade of Marmora and see if their members are on their way. We’ll be back in a half a varga.”

“I will. Be careful, all of you.”

The screen blinked off and Allura stepped off the dais as the controls behind her lowering down. The Princess approached Coran who was looking at the map of the star system they were currently patrolling. Less than a fourth of the planets were green; the majority were colored in crimson red indicating Galran occupation. Pidge stretched and eased out from her position. She has been running scans left and right and her muscles were sore from sitting too long than she usually does. Freeing this star system has proven to be more work than they anticipated. Galran occupation has been more than a few thousand years and their population overwhelmed the locals to a significant ratio. Searching for capable and willing allies from the residents was tough and rallying them to battle required the combined forces of the charismatic Shiro and diplomatic Allura. In Pidge’s part, the statement “Sleep is for the weak” has been put to test.

Pidge suppressed a yawn as she checked her phone for the Earth-based time. It’s already eight in morning, meaning she has been awake for almost two days straight. She barely remembered being chided by Shiro to sleep during breakfast but she must have zoned out in between. In her defense, she hasn’t drunk her alien coffee by that time. If it was Matt who was giving her a lecture…_no, _there will be no lecture but her screaming and kicking as he dragged her sorry butt to bed. Pidge stared blankly at the panoramic view of space, wondering what her older brother is up to in God-knows-where. The last transmission she had from him was three quintants ago and he and the rebels were on their way on freeing a planet a galaxy away from their current location.

Pidge blinked blearily back to the bridge as an incoming transmission went through. Shiro came on screen and reported that they will be landing soon to the capital with the supply ships. Coran already established a connection with the Blade of Marmora and was waiting for them to pick up. The last time they established link with the anti-Galra organization was when they just had finished gathering intel regarding the newest generals that joined the ranks of the Galra empire. They have been gracious enough to share the information to the Paladins and Pidge has it filed next for extraction after today’s missions.

“Uhhh…sorry to interrupt.” Hunk piped in as a screen of him popped in front of them. From what Pidge could gather, he looked spooked…which was saying something because the Yellow Paladin is the easiest one to be affrighted. “Was the capital like that the last time we’re here? Because that’s not how I remembered when we came here yesterday.”

Multiple, holographic screens appeared and Pidge suppressed the urge to curse out loud. Allura covered her mouth as a gasp of horror escaped her lips while Coran stared unbelieving at what the Yellow Paladin was showing them. Before them were images of what seemed to be an apocalyptic warfare, not the recovering cities with its lively residents celebrating their freedom after thousands of years of slavery and oppression. Building were demolished in chunks of rock and glass and weapons meant to temporarily provide defense were utterly destroyed. Bodies, _dead bodies_, littered the streets - some of which were buried in decorations from the festivities before. Large areas of scorch marks and ash were spread out small – a sign that they were deliberately put out to not attract attention from any outside reinforcements.

“How…?” Keith voiced out the same question everyone else has. “How did they get in? We got them under our radar! It’s only been three days!”

“Calm down, Keith.” Shiro said. “Pidge, think you can come down here and run a planet-wide diagnostic?”

Pidge was already on the move before Shiro could finish his statement. Her respond of _“On it!” _was left trailing on her wake as she kicked off her feet toward the access way straight to the Green Lion’s hangar. Her exhaustion forgotten as Hunk’s report poured over her like a bucket of ice-cold water.

“We’ll continue escorting the supply ships to the capital and do an initial sweep of the area. Has the Blade of Marmora contacted you already?”

“Not yet.” Coran answered as he pored over the holographic screens on his dashboard. “The Castle already established a link to one of their communication hubs but they have yet to pick up. I believed some kind of electromagnetic interference was making the connection unstable.”

“Go through with it, Coran.” Allura commanded. “I’ll be coming with Pidge and see the situation for myself.”

“Please be careful, Princess. I’ll be joining you as soon as I acquired a stable link with the hub.”

“I will.”

* * *

“This is terrible.”

“Tell me about it.” Lance said as he walked joined Hunk in front of the Yellow Lion. The Samoan was gazing grimly at the state of the place. An evident tinge of disbelief in his words. Keith and Shiro were the first ones to disembark from their Lions; the half-Galran already on the move to survey the area and look for survivors while their leader went to meet up with the crews of the supply ships to see if they know anything – threats, transmissions, or anything from the planet’s inhabitants – prior their landing.

Lance circled around a pile of rubble and peeked to what has been a small house. His shoulders sagging at the sight of what has been a home to an Aledoscan family. His grip on his transformed bayard tightened at the sullen thought.

“Hey…what is this?”

The Blue Paladin traced his steps back to his companion who was crouched down beside a large rock. Hunk lifted what it seemed to be a small piece of red crystal. He turned around between his index finger and thumb as he inspected it closely.

“Never seen that before.” Lance admitted as he tried to get a closer look at Hunk’s find. “You sure it’s not just some alien crystal?”

“It _is _an alien crystal.” Hunk replied, palming the crystal. “But I don’t think this originated from this planet. Well, at least according to Allura and Pidge. I’m going to put it in a containment unit. Maybe Pidge will find something about it.”

“Yeah. You do that.” Lance recalled back his bayard. The Yellow Paladin stood up with his fist curled around the crystal. “I’m going to check up on Shiro. He’s taking long.”

Hunk nodded and the two parted ways. Lance carefully treaded through the ruins toward the parked supply ships. His eyes scanning the area for any sign of movement from survivors. A frown creasing on his face as no sign of either the Black Paladin or any crewmembers were to be found. He called out once or twice as he peered at the lowered ramp of one of the supply ships before climbing up. What he found was a cockpit devoid of any crew, an unconscious and tied-up Shiro, and a sudden, numbing pain that made the world spin and go black.

* * *

“Pidge to Shiro. Hello? Shiro?” Pidge tapped furiously on the holographic keyboard floating above the Green Lion’s dashboard. They were already making their descent down to the planet’s atmosphere and have been trying to get in contact with the other Paladins for five doboshes now.

“Lance? Hunk? Keith?” Pidge made an annoyed clicking sound at the base of her tongue as she paged in Coran. The male Altean’s face popping up before them. “Coran, I’ve lost contact with the others. Could you try it on your end?”

“I will try, Number Five.” The Altean answered over the communicators. “But I am still currently having troubles with our link to the Blade of Marmora. I have yet to pinpoint exactly where the source of the electromagnetic interference is, but I believed it was from the supernova explosion that happened nearby a movement ago.”

“Thank you, Coran.” Allura said as she clung behind the Green Paladin’s chair. “We will be landing in a dobosh. We will keep our communicators on just in case.”

The screen winked out as the once-beautiful capital came into view to the cockpit. Allura sucked in a raspy breath as her eyes fixed on disaster zone. Pidge dared her eyes not to linger and focused on piloting Green. From their view above, she could still see the other Lions converged in a semi-circle and the supply fleet parked not far from the Lions. It struck her strange that she could not see the pinpoint figures of the other Paladins nor the supply crews. A sense of dread washed over her – palpable as that one time with that Altean scientist from the Alternate Reality. She might not have the strongest instincts among the Paladins but she knew well enough to listen to hers. Before they could reach the uppermost troposphere, she activated Green’s cloaking ability and veered her away from the general direction of the other Lions.

“Pidge…?”

Pidge didn’t answer as she landed her Lion a few, good kilometers away from the capital and into the cover of thick canopies. When Allura asked again, the Green Paladin gave her a look that said _Trust me_ and beckoned the Princess toward the speeder pod. The trip lasted for only a few doboshes but the trepidation seizing her throat made it seemed to be hours. Once they arrived, Pidge immediately leaped off the pod and did a sweep of the surrounding area.

_It’s too quiet. _Pidge decided she didn’t like it one bit. Letting the Princess mourn for the people of Aledosc alone, she trudged toward the Lions. Their particle barriers are up, indicating that their pilots were out. She circled around, kicking small pieces of rocks as she tried to retrace the other Paladins’ steps. Something glinted at the corner of her eye as she neared the Yellow Lion. It was a containment unit. The yellow lids were enough indication it was Hunk’s. A lone, red crystal was suspended inside the transparent cylinder. Pidge turned the containment unit on her hands, wondering why Hunk left it unattended on the ground. It was not something the usually, orderly engineer would do…

“…news?” Coran was asking after hailing them through the open communicators. Pidge barely managed to catch on him saying that he’s on his way in a pod to join them in the Aledosc’s surface.

“No…” Came a soft mumble from the Princess. “The Paladins seemed to be nowhere in sight too.”

“Perhaps, something came in their attention?” Coran offered. “Or maybe the interference was also acting against their communicators? What do you think, Number Five?”

“Pidge?”

Pidge didn’t respond. Their voices seemed far away and static. Her eyes trained on the containment unit resting on her palms and the implication on _why it was left there. Why she couldn’t contact the other Paladins. Why they and crews of the supply fleet seemingly gone missing. Why the Lions have their particle shields up. Why that sense of dread was there at all. _Her eyes widened in realization and the Green Paladin shakingly looked at the Altean Princess standing meters away amidst the rubble and dead bodies.

“Pidge…?”

The panic must be apparent in her face now as the Allura made a step toward her but stopped as the sky above darkened. The two women looked up as a humongous shadow befell unto the city of rubble and a Galra warship made itself known. Pidge screamed Allura’s name as the air crackled above them and a laser shot between them. The world became washed in dust and smoke as Pidge pushed herself up from the ground and called for Allura. Her response was cut short by another shot and Pidge stumbled for cover from the enemy sight. Coran was now frantically calling for them but the Green Paladin was too invested to duck for cover and look for the Princess at the same time. She could hear the marching of heavy, metallic boots and knew that the Galra sentries were fast approaching.

_It was a trap. It was all a trap. _She summoned her bayard and peeked from her hiding place. She could make humanoid shapes in the curtain of smoke and dust. Coran was saying something about passing through the atmosphere but Pidge yelled at him to turn back. She doubted that the Altean will listen.

Pidge called for the Princess’ name again but no reply came. The sentries stopped not far from the Lions and hauled something, or _someone, _off the ground. Pidge didn’t need to see clearly who was it in the grasp of the enemies. A red light flashed over her head and she was too late to warn the pod which just broke from the atmosphere. A tractor beam swallowed the pod and its sole pilot before it swallowed everything else – the Lions, the supply fleet, and the sentries holding the Altean Princess. Before long, the Galra were gone and all that was left was a lone Green Paladin.

* * *

“It happened so fast.” She admitted. Frustration leaking through each breath. “I…I wasn’t able to do anything. I wasn’t able to stop them. Lance, Hunk, Keith, Shiro, Allura, and even Coran…”

Pidge buried her face on her palms. Stray strands falling between her slim fingers. A dry laugh escaped her throat but it bore no humor. “I _failed_ them. Some Paladin am I.”


End file.
